


Something Beautiful

by Pawprinter



Series: Word Count Challenge [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: While on their first date, Clarke finds herself paying more attention to the man beside her than the movie.Note: a short Bellarke drabble. Dedicated to my Twitter followers.





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is part of a project I've decided to do (which I call the "Word Count Challenge"). For every increment of followers I get on Twitter, I'm challenging myself to write a fic that is exactly that number of words in length. Last week, I hit 300 followers, so I wrote a fic that is exactly 300 words long :)
> 
> Two previous fics that are apart of this project:  
> -"The Pain" for 100 words  
> -"Be Free" for 200 words
> 
> This is a modern AU. Clarke and Bellamy are on their first date at the movies. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by a beautiful Bellarke modern AU edit by @/GoldenBellarke on Twitter (https://twitter.com/GoldenBellarke/status/948662810581655557). Cass is an amazing artist! Go check this edit (along with all of her other work) out!! https://twitter.com/goldenbellarke
> 
> Also, a special shoutout to those that I bounced ideas off of for this fic; Space Babies OTPs.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Clarke chewed on her lip and ran the palms of her hands across the tops of her jeans. She placed her hand on the armrest and glanced out of the corner of her eye.

Their eyes met.

Instantly, her gaze darted away from his and back to the movie screen. She tried to control the blush flooding her cheeks. Her mind was buzzing and her heart was thumping quicker than she had imagined it would in this moment.

Clarke used all of her power to focus on the movie screen in front of her.

_It didn’t work._

Her eyes were locked on the movie screen, but her mind was wondering elsewhere. She could feel his body heat. If she shifted the slightest bit to the side, their shoulders would touch.

Was he paying attention to the movie? Or was he just as distracted as she was.

She sucked in a breath and looked at him again. This time, his eyes were locked on the movie. _What was he-_

Suddenly, his fingers brushed against hers.

Her eyes widened and her heart started beating faster.

Was that on purpose or was that an accident?

Almost as if he could read her mind, his fingers brushed against hers again. He looked out of the corner of his eye, a teasing smile on his lips.

_This was defiantly not an accident._

He made the first move.

She tilted her head in question. He cocked an eyebrow.

Just when his fingers were about to brush against hers again, she reached up to meet his hand. Almost like the last two pieces to a puzzle, their hands fit perfectly.

Just as he did, she cocked her eyebrow.

Bellamy let out a small snort, a smile spreading across his face.

_This was the start of something beautiful._


End file.
